


Highschool sweethearts

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara and Cat are a normal highschool couple, acting as such. Except when it comes to public demonstration of affection. Kara can't help but blush everytime Cat tries to kiss her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is the third part! It's a little AU, something cute! Don't worry, there will be some other things than fluff during this month! 
> 
> As always, I am French and have no beta so all the mistakes are mine! Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's the CW's property.

Cat and Kara were walking towards their classroom, hand in hand like every morning for three months. They had started dating after Kara asked her to go the the Christmas Ball with her. And as cliché it may sound, Cat had said yes. Their night had been magical, a bit awkward since Kara was really shy and clumsy when it came to dancing, but they still had a really great time. But when the light went off, signaling the end of the party, they didn't want to go home just yet. So they had sat in Cat's car, talking about everything and nothing at once, cuddling at the back. Until the kiss happened.

It was three months ago and Kara still couldn't believe why Cat would want her. Despite her attempts to reassure her, the taller blonde was still worried that one day, her girlfriend would realize that she was better off without her. But Cat was careful with her, showing that she mattered, always being affectionate. It wasn't something she had ever done with any of her boyfriends or girlfriends before. But Kara was different, she needed the best.

Cat was listening to Kara, her sister was back in town for a week and they had their first night together in a while the day before. She had only met Alex once and the girl had been very protective over Kara. She had decided that she liked her, even though she probably would have tried to murder her with a look should she hurt her baby sister.

"And so after that we watched American Horror Story because she wanted to see Lady Gaga in it but I was so afraid that I just spend the two hours hidden under our blanket..."

Their blanket, the one they had bought together when they had gone on their road trip in New York. Cat was cold, shivering in her sleep. So Kara had stopped at a gas station and bought the scratchy blanket, putting her over her girlfriend's shoulders. No need to say that once at the hotel, they did not sleep at all on this very blanket... It had became their blanket since this day.

They stopped in front of the classroom door, seeing their friends coming their way.

"Hey James!"

The black boy smiled at her, he always had a crush on Kara, and even if the girl hadn't noticed it yet, Cat did. She couldn't help but being possessive when he was around.

"Hi Kara! How are you?"

They chatted a little, Cat's arm made its way around Kara's waist while her head rested on her shoulder. It wasn't really comfortable since she was littler than her girlfriend, but it was worth it. She could see Olsen being embarrassed, but also Kara's heart accelerate. She knew that Kara still wasn't comfortable with the demonstrations of affection in public. She would always blush, only to be teased by Cat or their friends.

She was lost in thought when she heard Lucy's voice. The girl was such an energy ball, she was almost tired for her. But she always seemed to have something to tell and was beautiful, everyone was in awe with her, always.

"Cat, you're making Sunny D uncomfortable."

"That's the point, Lucy."

She was smiling at Kara who just turned her head towards Cat and started rambling.

"Oh no Cat! Don't listen to her. It's fine, I'm fine. I mean, you know, you always kinda surprise me but I love it when you hold me like that. Like that one time when we were at the cinema and you kissed me and..."

Was silenced by a pair of lips on hers.

"I know."

And if Kara was red before, now she truly was Crimson. She hated when she was rambling, but Cat did that to her, always. She felt like she was supposed to explain everything, just to be sure that Cat didn't get the wrong impression. Also, she often took seriously when people were mocking her. Except when it was Cat, because she could read Cat like an open book, she knew her by heart. She was never afraid of her jokes or her teasing.

"Sorry."

Cat just rolled her eyes, smiling, and Kara could almost hear her say "you apologize too much." so she smiled too, because damn, she loved her.

The bell rang, and everyone entered the class. Everyone except Cat and Kara.

"Kara, stop being embarrassed whenever I kiss you. I love you, I want to show it to everyone. Plus, this idiot of Olsen has to understand that you're mine."

Kara smiled shyly.

"He does have a crush on me, doesn't he?"

Cat raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"You knew it?"

"Come on, Cat. I am not that stupid. Even I can see this."

Cat chuckled and put a hand on Kara's cheek.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

She then kissed her deeply. Knowing that Kara was aware of James' crush but still didn't acknowledged it made her feel better and safer. She needed to show Kara that it was important to her. As they were both kissing, they got carried away, almost making out against the lockers when their teacher arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies. But it appears that you are supposed to be learning about mathematics, not sexual education."

They broke apart, both flushed. Kara looked apologetic, telling the teacher that they were sorry. Her cheeks were redder than before, she had been caught making out with her girlfriend by a teacher... But Cat... Cat was just smiling smugly, proud of her effect and very satisfied with their kiss.  
She nodded at their teacher and came into the classroom, wiping away the smudged lipstick. Lucy looked at her with a knowing smile, James was shocked and blushed. The two girls took their seats on the front row, like always. Kara refusing to look at Cat because she was afraid of being aroused by what she would see.

"Damn teenage hormones!" she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
